America, the Beautiful SYOC (CLOSED)
by Hope You Will Always Stay
Summary: America's states are personified! Submit a state for the upcoming story where the nations find out about America's kids! CLOSED!
1. Form

_**This is an SYOC where you submit your OC's - who are the states! They're going to be part of my story America, the Beautiful where the nations find that America doesn't represent each state, just his nation. Each state has their own personification, personality, and everything!**_

_**If you're doing a set, like North and South Dakota or Virginia and West Virginia please submit both as those are sets of twins.**_

_**There are 51 spots, so you'll have plenty of opportunities to get chosen! You can PM me or review with you submission. I'll also have the form on my profile.**_

* * *

><p>The Form -<p>

Human Name (First, Middle, Last):

Nickname(s):

State (Can include the capital, D.C.):

Age (How old they look, keep in mind what order the state joined the union. Delaware would be older that Hawaii or Mary land, for example):

Birthday (What day they joined the union, if you don't know just put N/A, but you should be able to look it up):

Personality (Keep the actual state in mind; what are the people there like? What activities do the state specialize in? Even some stereotypes!):

Likes (Again, keep the state in mind!):

Dislikes (Same withy likes, consider the actual state!):

Hobbies (Consider what activities the state has, Alaska probably wouldn't like to surf for example):

Sexual Orientation:

Any pets (Take a look at the state animal for ideas if you have none):

Looks (Keep in mind the country that first found the state, like since Virginia was an English colony, they might look like England) -

Hair Color/Style:

Eye Color/Shape:

Clothing:

Any facial features (like freckles and whatnot):

Skin tone (keep in mind how much sun the state gets and who first found the state, like New Mexico would probably have darker skin):

Height:

Weight:

Accent (Do they have a southern drawl or any other type of accent?):

Friends:

Enemies:

Crushes:

Rivals (Like Michigan and Ohio, sort of):

Scars, Tattoos, Piercings:

Favorite Holiday:

Favorite Sport:

Favorite Season:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember the more detailed you are, the better chance you have! PM me or review your character to me! You can submit more than one, keep in mind.<strong>_

_**AVALIBLE STATES:**_

_**Delaware **_

_**Pennsylvania**_

_**New Jersey**_

_**Georgia**_

_**Connecticut**_

_**Massachusetts**_

_**Maryland**_

_**South Carolina**_

_**New Hampshire**_

_**Virginia**_

_**New York**_

_**North Carolina**_

_**Rhode Island**_

_**Vermont**_

_**Kentucky**_

_**Tennessee**_

_**Ohio**_

_**Louisiana**_

_**Indiana**_

_**Mississippi**_

_**Illinois**_

_**Alabama**_

_**Maine**_

_**Missouri**_

_**Arkansas**_

_**Michigan**_

_**Florida**_

_**Texas**_

_**Iowa**_

_**Wisconsin**_

_**California**_

_**Minnesota**_

_**Oregon**_

_**Name:**_

_**Kansas**_

_**West Virginia**_

_**Nevada**_

_**Nebraska**_

_**Colorado**_

_**North Dakota**_

_**South Dakota**_

_**Montana**_

_**Washington**_

_**Idaho**_

_**Wyoming**_

_**Utah**_

_**Oklahoma**_

_**New Mexico**_

_**Arizona**_

_**Alaska**_

_**Hawaii**_

_**Washington D.C.**_


	2. Available States

_**AVALIBLE STATES:**_

_**Delaware **_

_**Pennsylvania**_

_**New Jersey**_

_**Georgia**_

_**Connecticut**_

_**Massachusetts**_

_**Maryland**_

_**South Carolina - Dean Thomas Jones (issydragonheart) **_

_**New Hampshire**_

_**Virginia**_

_**New York - Kayla Alexis Jones (Rainbow)**_

_**North Carolina - Mya Katelyn Jones (issydragonheart) **_

_**Rhode Island**_

_**Vermont**_

_**Kentucky - Abigail Quincy Jones (Silver Owl Earrings)**_

_**Tennessee**_

_**Ohio**_

_**Louisiana**_

_**Indiana - Emma Hoosier Jones (Shadow's party girl 96)**_

_**Mississippi**_

_**Illinois**_

_**Alabama**_

_**Maine**_

_**Missouri**_

_**Arkansas**_

_**Michigan**_

_**Florida**_

_**Texas - Daniel Steven Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Iowa**_

_**Wisconsin**_

_**California**_

_**Minnesota**_

_**Oregon**_

_**Kansas**_

_**West Virginia**_

_**Nevada**_

_**Nebraska**_

_**Colorado**_

_**North Dakota - Kaylee Lee Jones (Dakota William-Jones)**_

_**South Dakota - Tanner Michel Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Montana**_

_**Washington**_

_**Idaho**_

_**Wyoming**_

_**Utah**_

_**Oklahoma**_

_**New Mexico**_

_**Arizona**_

_**Alaska**_

_**Hawaii - Hannah Lily Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Washington D.C. - Martha Hope Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>These can change, I suppose, but I really like these OC's so I doubt they will :)<strong>_

_**For the form to submit an OC, look at the first chapter of my profile! Still plenty more spots! Remember, male and female states are needed! 7/10 of the current submitted states are female so far, show the guys some love XD Though if your OC is a girl, she's a girl. Also, keep in mind, nothing is cannon so let you imagination run wild and be creative and go into detail!**_


	3. Available States 2

_**AVALIBLE STATES:**_

_**Delaware - Fredrik Severi Jones (I am Earth)**_

_**Pennsylvania**_

_**New Jersey**_

_**Georgia**_

_**Connecticut**_

_**Massachusetts**_

_**Maryland**_

_**South Carolina - Dean Thomas Jones (issydragonheart) **_

_**New Hampshire**_

_**Virginia**_

_**New York - Kayla Alexis Jones (Rainbow)**_

_**North Carolina - Mya Katelyn Jones (issydragonheart) **_

_**Rhode Island**_

_**Vermont**_

_**Kentucky - Abigail Quincy Jones (Silver Owl Earrings)**_

_**Tennessee**_

_**Ohio**_

_**Louisiana**_

_**Indiana - Emma Hoosier Jones (Shadow's party girl 96)**_

_**Mississippi**_

_**Illinois**_

_**Alabama**_

_**Maine**_

_**Missouri**_

_**Arkansas**_

_**Michigan**_

_**Florida**_

_**Texas - Daniel Steven Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Iowa**_

_**Wisconsin**_

_**California**_

_**Minnesota**_

_**Oregon**_

_**Kansas**_

_**West Virginia**_

_**Nevada**_

_**Nebraska**_

_**Colorado**_

_**North Dakota - Kaylee Lee Jones (Dakota William-Jones)**_

_**South Dakota - Tanner Michel Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Montana**_

_**Washington**_

_**Idaho**_

_**Wyoming**_

_**Utah**_

_**Oklahoma**_

_**New Mexico**_

_**Arizona**_

_**Alaska**_

_**Hawaii - Hannah Lily Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Washington D.C. - Martha Hope Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>These can change, I suppose, but I really like these OC's so I doubt they will :)<strong>_

_**For the form to submit an OC, look at the first chapter of my profile! Still plenty more spots! Remember, male and female states are needed! 7/10 of the current submitted states are female so far, show the guys some love XD Though if your OC is a girl, she's a girl. Also, keep in mind, nothing is cannon so let you imagination run wild and be creative and go into detail!**_


	4. Available States 3

_**AVALIBLE STATES:**_

_**Delaware - Fredrik Severi Jones (I am Earth)**_

_**Pennsylvania**_

_**New Jersey**_

_**Georgia**_

_**Connecticut**_

_**Massachusetts**_

_**Maryland - Mike E. Jones (akwardkitty)**_

_**South Carolina - Dean Thomas Jones (issydragonheart) **_

_**New Hampshire**_

_**Virginia**_

_**New York - Kayla Alexis Jones (Rainbow)**_

_**North Carolina - Mya Katelyn Jones (issydragonheart) **_

_**Rhode Island**_

_**Vermont**_

_**Kentucky - Abigail Quincy Jones (Silver Owl Earrings)**_

_**Tennessee - Luke William Jones (issydragonheart)**_

_**Ohio**_

_**Louisiana**_

_**Indiana - Emma Hoosier Jones (Shadow's party girl 96)**_

_**Mississippi**_

_**Illinois**_

_**Alabama**_

_**Maine**_

_**Missouri**_

_**Arkansas**_

_**Michigan**_

_**Florida**_

_**Texas - Daniel Steven Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Iowa**_

_**Wisconsin**_

_**California - Jacob Isaac Jones (I am Katie Daughter of Demeter)**_

_**Minnesota**_

_**Oregon**_

_**Kansas**_

_**West Virginia**_

_**Nevada**_

_**Nebraska**_

_**Colorado**_

_**North Dakota - Kaylee Lee Jones (Dakota William-Jones)**_

_**South Dakota - Tanner Michel Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Montana - Colton 'Cole' Jones (Dame Rivere)**_

_**Washington**_

_**Idaho**_

_**Wyoming**_

_**Utah**_

_**Oklahoma**_

_**New Mexico**_

_**Arizona**_

_**Alaska**_

_**Hawaii - Hannah Lily Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Washington D.C. - Martha Hope Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>These can change, I suppose, but I really like these OC's so I doubt they will :)<strong>_

_**For the form to submit an OC, look at the first chapter of my profile! We still need 36 OC's so if you've already submitted one, feel free to submit another!**_


	5. Available States 4

_**AVALIBLE STATES:**_

_**Delaware - Fredrik Severi Jones (I am Earth)**_

_**Pennsylvania**_

_**New Jersey**_

_**Georgia**_

_**Connecticut**_

_**Massachusetts - Anna Margret Jones (the highamite)**_

_**Maryland - Mike E. Jones (akwardkitty)**_

_**South Carolina - Dean Thomas Jones (issydragonheart) **_

_**New Hampshire**_

_**Virginia**_

_**New York - Kayla Alexis Jones (Rainbow)**_

_**North Carolina - Mya Katelyn Jones (issydragonheart) **_

_**Rhode Island**_

_**Vermont**_

_**Kentucky - Abigail Quincy Jones (Silver Owl Earrings)**_

_**Tennessee - Luke William Jones (issydragonheart)**_

_**Ohio**_

_**Louisiana**_

_**Indiana - Emma Hoosier Jones (Shadow's party girl 96)**_

_**Mississippi**_

_**Illinois**_

_**Alabama**_

_**Maine**_

_**Missouri**_

_**Arkansas**_

_**Michigan**_

_**Florida**_

_**Texas - Daniel Steven Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Iowa**_

_**Wisconsin**_

_**California - Jacob Isaac Jones (I am Katie Daughter of Demeter)**_

_**Minnesota**_

_**Oregon**_

_**Kansas**_

_**West Virginia**_

_**Nevada**_

_**Nebraska**_

_**Colorado**_

_**North Dakota - Kaylee Lee Jones (Dakota William-Jones)**_

_**South Dakota - Tanner Michel Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Montana - Colton 'Cole' Jones (Dame Rivere)**_

_**Washington**_

_**Idaho**_

_**Wyoming**_

_**Utah**_

_**Oklahoma**_

_**New Mexico**_

_**Arizona**_

_**Alaska**_

_**Hawaii - Hannah Lily Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Washington D.C. - Martha Hope Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>These can change, I suppose, but I really like these OC's so I doubt they will :)<strong>_

_**For the form to submit an OC, look at the first chapter of my profile! 35 more states to go! You can make more than one OC if you want!**_


	6. Available States 5

_**AVALIBLE STATES:**_

_**Delaware - Fredrik Severi Jones (I am Earth)**_

_**Pennsylvania**_

_**New Jersey**_

_**Georgia**_

_**Connecticut**_

_**Massachusetts - Anna Margret Jones (the highamite)**_

_**Maryland - Mike E. Jones (akwardkitty)**_

_**South Carolina - Dean Thomas Jones (issydragonheart) **_

_**New Hampshire**_

_**Virginia**_

_**New York - Kayla Alexis Jones (Rainbow)**_

_**North Carolina - Mya Katelyn Jones (issydragonheart) **_

_**Rhode Island**_

_**Vermont**_

_**Kentucky - Abigail Quincy Jones (Silver Owl Earrings)**_

_**Tennessee - Luke William Jones (issydragonheart)**_

_**Ohio**_

_**Louisiana**_

_**Indiana - Emma Hoosier Jones (Shadow's party girl 96)**_

_**Mississippi**_

_**Illinois**_

_**Alabama**_

_**Maine**_

_**Missouri**_

_**Arkansas**_

_**Michigan**_

_**Florida**_

_**Texas - Daniel Steven Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Iowa**_

_**Wisconsin**_

_**California - Jacob Isaac Jones (I am Katie Daughter of Demeter)**_

_**Minnesota**_

_**Oregon**_

_**Kansas**_

_**West Virginia**_

_**Nevada**_

_**Nebraska**_

_**Colorado**_

_**North Dakota - Kaylee Lee Jones (Dakota William-Jones)**_

_**South Dakota - Tanner Michel Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Montana - Colton 'Cole' Jones (Dame Rivere)**_

_**Washington**_

_**Idaho**_

_**Wyoming**_

_**Utah**_

_**Oklahoma**_

_**New Mexico**_

_**Arizona**_

_**Alaska - Ava Eliza Jones (Rainbow)**_

_**Hawaii - Hannah Lily Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Washington D.C. - Martha Hope Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>These can change, I suppose, but I really like these OC's so I doubt they will :)<strong>_

_**For the form to submit an OC, look at the first chapter or my profile! 34more states to go! You can make more than one OC if you want! **_


	7. Available States 6

_**AVALIBLE STATES:**_

_**Delaware - Fredrik Severi Jones (I am Earth)**_

_**Pennsylvania - Liam Ruben Jones (Nightrain97)**_

_**New Jersey**_

_**Georgia**_

_**Connecticut**_

_**Massachusetts - Anna Margret Jones (the highamite)**_

_**Maryland - Mike E. Jones (akwardkitty)**_

_**South Carolina - Dean Thomas Jones (issydragonheart) **_

_**New Hampshire**_

_**Virginia**_

_**New York - Kayla Alexis Jones (Rainbow)**_

_**North Carolina - Mya Katelyn Jones (issydragonheart) **_

_**Rhode Island**_

_**Vermont**_

_**Kentucky - Abigail Quincy Jones (Silver Owl Earrings)**_

_**Tennessee - Luke William Jones (issydragonheart)**_

_**Ohio**_

_**Louisiana Marina Rose Jones (the hinghamite)**_

_**Indiana - Emma Hoosier Jones (Shadow's party girl 96)**_

_**Mississippi**_

_**Illinois**_

_**Alabama**_

_**Maine**_

_**Missouri**_

_**Arkansas**_

_**Michigan**_

_**Florida - Maria Isabel Reyes de Jones (Dame Rivere)**_

_**Texas - Daniel Steven Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Iowa**_

_**Wisconsin**_

_**California - Jacob Isaac Fernandez Carriedo Jones (I am Katie Daughter of Demeter)**_

_**Minnesota**_

_**Oregon**_

_**Kansas**_

_**West Virginia**_

_**Nevada**_

_**Nebraska**_

_**Colorado**_

_**North Dakota - Kaylee Lee Jones (Dakota William-Jones)**_

_**South Dakota - Tanner Michel Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Montana - Colton 'Cole' Jones (Dame Rivere)**_

_**Washington - Jason David Jones (Rosemary1234)**_

_**Idaho**_

_**Wyoming**_

_**Utah - Olivia Emma Jones (I am Katie Daughter of Demeter)**_

_**Oklahoma - Molly-Bell Eller Jones (BXE)**_

_**New Mexico - Marianna Luisa Jones (A Lily By Any Other Name)**_

_**Arizona - Ethan Jay Jones (I am Katie Daughter of Demeter)**_

_**Alaska - Ava Eliza Jones (Rainbow)**_

_**Hawaii - Hannah Lily Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Washington D.C. - Martha Hope Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>These can change, I suppose, but I really like these OC's so I doubt they will :)<strong>_

_**For the form to submit an OC, look at the first chapter or my profile! GUYS! Only 27 more to go, we're in the twenties! I'm so excited! Please continue submitting your OC's!**_


	8. Available States 7

_**AVALIBLE STATES:**_

_**Delaware - Fredrik Severi Jones (I am Earth)**_

_**Pennsylvania - Liam Ruben Jones (Nightrain97)**_

_**New Jersey - Eli Franklin Jones (ezmonee6)**_

_**Georgia - Tyker King Jones (Guest01)**_

_**Connecticut**_

_**Massachusetts - Anna Margret Jones (the highamite)**_

_**Maryland - Mike EdwardJones (akwardkitty)**_

_**South Carolina - Dean Thomas Jones (issydragonheart) **_

_**New Hampshire**_

_**Virginia**_

_**New York - Kayla Alexis Jones (Rainbow)**_

_**North Carolina - Mya Katelyn Jones (issydragonheart) **_

_**Rhode Island**_

_**Vermont - Sky Faye Jones (AnimeMangaMe)**_

_**Kentucky - Abigail Quincy Jones (Silver Owl Earrings)**_

_**Tennessee - Luke William Jones (issydragonheart)**_

_**Ohio - Abigail Grace Jones (LunaLovegood'sBestFriend)**_

_**Louisiana Marina Rose Jones (the hinghamite)**_

_**Indiana - Emma Hoosier Jones (Shadow's party girl 96)**_

_**Mississippi**_

_**Illinois - Lincoln Forrest Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Alabama**_

_**Maine**_

_**Missouri - Mark Harold Jones (Fat Cat Productions)**_

_**Arkansas**_

_**Michigan**_

_**Florida - Maria Isabel Reyes de Jones (Dame Rivere)**_

_**Texas - Daniel Steven Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Iowa**_

_**Wisconsin**_

_**California - Jacob Isaac Fernandez Carriedo Jones (I am Katie Daughter of Demeter)**_

_**Minnesota - Scarlet Harper Jones (issydragonheart)**_

_**Oregon**_

_**Kansas**_

_**West Virginia**_

_**Nevada - Iris Lily Jones (The Silver Magician of Chaos)**_

_**Nebraska**_

_**Colorado - Alison Centennial Jones (SevenofSpades)**_

_**North Dakota - Kaylee Lee Jones (Dakota William-Jones)**_

_**South Dakota - Tanner Michel Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Montana - Colton 'Cole' Jones (Dame Rivere)**_

_**Washington - Jason David Jones (Rosemary1234)**_

_**Idaho**_

_**Wyoming**_

_**Utah - Olivia Emma Jones (I am Katie Daughter of Demeter)**_

_**Oklahoma - Molly-Bell Eller Jones (BXE)**_

_**New Mexico - Marianna Luisa Jones (A Lily By Any Other Name)**_

_**Arizona - Ethan Jay Jones (I am Katie Daughter of Demeter)**_

_**Alaska - Ava Eliza Jones (Rainbow)**_

_**Hawaii - Hannah Lily Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Washington D.C. - Martha Hope Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>These can change, I suppose, but I really like these OC's so I doubt they will :)<strong>_

_**For the form to submit an OC, look at the first chapter or my profile! HOLY COW! 18 more to go! I absolutely can't wait to get started on this story with all these amazing OC's!**_


	9. Available States 8

_**AVALIBLE STATES:**_

_**Delaware - Fredrik Severi Jones (I am Earth)**_

_**Pennsylvania - Liam Ruben Jones (Nightrain97)**_

_**New Jersey - Eli Franklin Jones (ezmonee6)**_

_**Georgia - Tyker King Jones (Guest01)**_

_**Connecticut**_

_**Massachusetts - Anna Margret Jones (the highamite)**_

_**Maryland - Mike Edward Jones (akwardkitty)**_

_**South Carolina - Dean Thomas Jones (issydragonheart) **_

_**New Hampshire - James Hayden Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Virginia - Gabrielle Andria Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**New York - Kayla Alexis Jones (Rainbow)**_

_**North Carolina - Mya Katelyn Jones (issydragonheart) **_

_**Rhode Island - **_

_**Vermont - Sky Faye Jones (AnimeMangaMe)**_

_**Kentucky - Abigail Quincy Jones (Silver Owl Earrings)**_

_**Tennessee - Luke William Jones (issydragonheart)**_

_**Ohio - Natalie Grace Jones (LunaLovegood'sBestFriend)**_

_**Louisiana - Marina Rose Jones (the hinghamite)**_

_**Indiana - Emma Hoosier Jones (Shadow's party girl 96)**_

_**Mississippi**_

_**Illinois - Lincoln Forrest Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Alabama - William Wade Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Maine - Lily Isabelle Jones (LunaLovegood'sBestFriend)**_

_**Missouri - Mark Harold Jones (Fat Cat Productions)**_

_**Arkansas**_

_**Michigan**_

_**Florida - Maria Isabel Reyes de Jones (Dame Rivere)**_

_**Texas - Daniel Steven Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Iowa**_

_**Wisconsin - Dallas Winston Jones (Rainbow)**_

_**California - Jacob Isaac Fernandez Carriedo Jones (I am Katie Daughter of Demeter)**_

_**Minnesota - Scarlet Harper Jones (issydragonheart)**_

_**Oregon - Emily Ann Jones (MySqurl)**_

_**Kansas - Reyna Abel Jones (Naomi Fudo)**_

_**West Virginia - Charles Arthur Jones (Hope You Always Stay)**_

_**Nevada - Iris Lily Jones (The Silver Magician of Chaos)**_

_**Nebraska**_

_**Colorado - Alison Centennial Jones (SevenofSpades)**_

_**North Dakota - Kaylee Lee Jones (Dakota William-Jones)**_

_**South Dakota - Nathan Michel Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Montana - Colton Abraham Jones (Dame Rivere)**_

_**Washington - Jason David Jones (Rosemary1234)**_

_**Idaho - Tanner Gary Jones (ezmonee6)**_

_**Wyoming - Nicholas Wister Jones (The True Wild Fire)**_

_**Utah - Olivia Emma Jones (I am Katie Daughter of Demeter)**_

_**Oklahoma - Connor Dustin Jones (Hope You Always Stay)**_

_**New Mexico - Marianna Luisa Jones (A Lily By Any Other Name)**_

_**Arizona - Ethan Jay Jones (I am Katie Daughter of Demeter)**_

_**Alaska - Ava Eliza Jones (Rainbow)**_

_**Hawaii - Hannah Lily Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Washington D.C. - Martha Hope Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>These can change, I suppose, but I really like these OC's so I doubt they will :)<strong>_

_**For the form to submit an OC, look at the first chapter or my profile! Only seven more, so close guys! I added a few of my OC's, since I love making them and they're so much fun!**_


	10. FINAL STATES!

_**FINAL STATES:**_

_**Delaware - Fredrik Severi Jones (I am Earth)**_

_**Pennsylvania - Liam Ruben Jones (Nightrain97)**_

_**New Jersey - Eli Franklin Jones (ezmonee6)**_

_**Georgia - Tyker King Jones (Guest01)**_

_**Connecticut - Artura Liberty Jones (dancerjay12)**_

_**Massachusetts - Anna Margret Jones (the highamite)**_

_**Maryland - Mike Edward Jones (akwardkitty)**_

_**South Carolina - Dean Thomas Jones (issydragonheart) **_

_**New Hampshire - James Hayden Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Virginia - Gabrielle Andria Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**New York - Kayla Alexis Jones (Rainbow)**_

_**North Carolina - Mya Katelyn Jones (issydragonheart) **_

_**Rhode Island - Aaron Howard Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Vermont - Sky Faye Jones (AnimeMangaMe)**_

_**Kentucky - Abigail Quincy Jones (Silver Owl Earrings)**_

_**Tennessee - Luke William Jones (issydragonheart)**_

_**Ohio - Natalie Grace Jones (LunaLovegood'sBestFriend)**_

_**Louisiana - Marina Rose Jones (the hinghamite)**_

_**Indiana - Emma Hoosier Jones (Shadow's party girl 96)**_

_**Mississippi - Katherine Marie Jones (ezmonee6)**_

_**Illinois - Lincoln Forrest Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Alabama - William Wade Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Maine - Lily Isabelle Jones (LunaLovegood'sBestFriend)**_

_**Missouri - Mark Harold Jones (Fat Cat Productions)**_

_**Arkansas - Connor Dustin Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Michigan - Axel Allen Jones (Shadow's party girl 96)**_

_**Florida - Maria Isabel Reyes de Jones (Dame Rivere)**_

_**Texas - Daniel Steven Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Iowa - Mason Tyler Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Wisconsin - Dallas Winston Jones (Rainbow)**_

_**California - Jacob Isaac Fernandez Carriedo Jones (I am Katie Daughter of Demeter)**_

_**Minnesota - Scarlet Harper Jones (issydragonheart)**_

_**Oregon - Emily Ann Jones (MySqurl)**_

_**Kansas - Reyna Abel Jones (Naomi Fudo)**_

_**West Virginia - Charles Arthur Jones (Hope You Always Stay)**_

_**Nevada - Iris Lily Jones (The Silver Magician of Chaos)**_

_**Nebraska - Charlotte Amelia Jones (BXE)**_

_**Colorado - Alison Centennial Jones (SevenofSpades)**_

_**North Dakota - Kaylee Lee Jones (Dakota William-Jones)**_

_**South Dakota - Nathan Michel Jones (Hope You Will Always Stay)**_

_**Montana - Colton Abraham Jones (Dame Rivere)**_

_**Washington - Jason David Jones (Rosemary1234)**_

_**Idaho - Tanner Gary Jones (ezmonee6)**_

_**Wyoming - Nicholas Wister Jones (The True Wild Fire)**_

_**Utah - Olivia Emma Jones (I am Katie Daughter of Demeter)**_

_**Oklahoma - Molly-Bell Eller Jones (BXE)**_

_**New Mexico - Marianna Luisa Jones (A Lily By Any Other Name)**_

_**Arizona - Ethan Jay Jones (I am Katie Daughter of Demeter)**_

_**Alaska - Ava Eliza Jones (Rainbow)**_

_**Hawaii - Hannah Lily Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

_**Washington D.C. - Martha Hope Jones (autumnkitten25)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>These are final!<strong>_

_**WE ARE DONE! I should have the first chapter out sometime next week, thank you to all those that submitted an OC, I really appreciate it! I can't wait to use them all!**_


	11. THE STORY IS UP!

_**THE FIRST CHAPTER IS UP! It's in a separate story that is just called **_**America, the Beautiful. _I hope you guys will go check that out and look at how your OC's fit in! I'll get to everyone's eventually!_**


End file.
